


Dod Kalm

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [43]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Dod Kalm

_“I’m going with you. If that really was Lt. Harper, I want to know what happened to him.”_  


He froze, his hands on the file folders and his eyes on her face. “Um… Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

She turned to look at him, frowning. “Why wouldn’t it be?” When he didn’t reply, her frown deepened. “Mulder, if you don’t think I’m fit for this job -- for _all aspects_ of this job -- then I might as well go hand Skinner my resignation right now.”

His eyes widened, but only for a moment before he re-schooled his features into a neutral expression. “I just think… maybe it would be better if you stay here and keep tabs on Lt. Harper’s condition. See if you can find a medical basis for what’s happened to him.”

“I barely got a look at his chart. The Navy doctor threw me out after only a few minutes. She said my clearance code was invalid. Thanks for that, by the way. I don’t think I have any hope of getting back in to see the lieutenant, let alone making heads or tails of what caused his condition.”

Mulder hesitated. It probably _would_ be helpful to have her along, but all of his instincts rebelled against the idea of subjecting her to yet another situation with a high probability of danger. Too many times already, this past year alone, he had nearly lost her. Dragging her along to a site exhibiting a potential temporal anomaly seemed like pure idiocy.

“Mulder, you would have died up there in Alaska if not for me,” she continued. “As it was, I barely got to you in time. Now, I do want to try and figure out what happened to Lt. Harper and the rest of the sailors, and I think the best way to do that may well be to take a look at the ship, if it’s still out there.” She fixed him with a stern gaze. “But in addition to that, if something happens to you, I’d really rather not have a trans-Atlantic flight and miles of open ocean between us.”

He swallowed hard, but tried not to let it show. He was so busy worrying about her, it didn’t even occur to him that the concern went both ways. All flippant claims of _I’ll be fine_ and _If I’m going to die out there, I sure as hell don’t want to take you with me_ died in his throat. 

Slowly, he nodded. “All right. I’ll call back and get you a ticket, too.”  



End file.
